1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detachably mounting a work member, such as a bucket, to construction equipment, and more particularly, to a device for rapidly mounting a work member to construction equipment capable of preventing high loading forces and shock, generated during attachment and use of the work member, from being transmitted to a hydraulic cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices for detachably mounting a work member to construction equipment have been proposed and used to selectively attach the proper work member to construction equipment as dictated by the working conditions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,015 and 3,876,091 disclose a connecting device for connecting a work member to the main body of construction equipment, such a tractor and the like. The connecting device is connected to the work member at three positions. Consequently, this connecting device must support high loading forces during operation of the work member. These forces, resulting in high stresses, are concentrated at three attachment positions, thereby introducing wear and strain into the structure and component parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,066 discloses a device for detachably mounting a work member, such as a bucket and the like, to construction equipment by using a hydraulic cylinder as a power source. However, during operation of the work member, force and vibration are created and transmitted through a connecting pin, between the work member and the construction equipment, directly to the hydraulic cylinder. As a result, a potentially harmful shearing force is applied to a rod in the hydraulic cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,071 discloses a device for detachably mounting a work member, such as a bucket and the like, to construction equipment. In this device, a guide is installed to the rear upper side of the work member so as to aid in attachment. However, since this device requires the construction equipment to attach to the work member in a low position relative to the work member, two hydraulic cylinders are required, which increases the manufacturing cost of the device. Additionally, a pin which is used in the vertical position to mount the work member to the construction equipment, is subjected to shearing forces that may weaken the device.
Furthermore, typical designs require an operator to manually attach or detach a work member to the construction equipment. This manual operation results in a decrease in work efficiency. Alternatively, when the work member is attached to the construction equipment by using the hydraulic cylinder, high loading forces result in the hydraulic cylinder and/or attaching device. In both methods, loading forces and vibrations are transmitted directly to the hydraulic cylinder through the attaching device, resulting in a decreased working life of such equipment.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved device for rapidly attaching and detaching a work member to construction equipment, while minimizing the transmission of high loading forces and vibration to the construction equipment and hydraulic cylinder.